Unknown None yet
by Fan of Great Works
Summary: This is what happens when you watch Alias then write a Harry Potter Fanfic.


Disclaimer: This Fanfic was written by a friend of mine, Jayvee Chun. What is recognizable must be JK's anything else has got to be original.

Title : Unkown

On a chilly November night, a woman sat up on top of a bed. With a plan in her mind, she carefully checked the man by her bedside to see if he was asleep. Hearing his steady breaths, she was convinced that he was indeed sleeping so she quietly stood up and took her tattered coat off the side table. She paced slowly and opened up the door with care, avoiding any production of creaks. She walked out of the room and closed the door gently. It was a bit too early for rejoicing at her successful escape for this was not what she was assigned to do. Being a field agent of the Ministry of Magic, her task was to seek the answer of a question the whole magical world was looking for: How does one defeat the Dark Lord?"

She started walking along the dark hallway, feeling her path through to avoid bumping anything which might wake up the man she left in the previous room. After what seemed hours of searching, she finally found the room she was looking for. She opened the giant bronze double doors, revealing a huge library containing mountains and mountains of books, one atop another. She found a torch, grabbed it, and quickly but silently started to search the spines of the books, apparently searching for something specific.

At last, she found what she was looking for. She pulled a large, dusty book and carefully opened it. She recognized the book at once. She retrieved this book months ago from a cave deep within the Himalayas, where it was buried for centuries by a powerful wizard. She closed the delicate book and exited the library, satisfied with what she had done. She lighted the path with her torch and started to go downstairs, clutching the book under her right arm. She exited the house as fast as she could, getting drenched by the rain in the progress. When she was convinced that she was beyond the Sansapparate line, a charm that restricts apparating within the enclosed area, she vanished into thin air.

She reappeared outside of a moldy old building hundreds of miles away. It was now 3 am and the streets were still deserted. She waited in silence, occasionally glancing at her watch, while the cold November wind blew her hair. At exactly 3:35am, a man apparated beside her.

"Honey, I was so worried!" started the man that appeared beside her.

"I'm okay James. Listen I found it! I found the book that was stolen from the Ministry!" replied the woman.

"No time for talking, Lily. Lets discuss this later when we are back at the Ministry Agency."

The man, James, held Lily's hand and took her in front of the moldy building. He took out his wand and patted the dusty doorknob. Suddenly, a golden plate appeared at the side of the door, where a doorbell is supposed to be at. He searched his pocket and took out his Auror's badge. He held it against the golden plate and the door opened. Clutching Lily's hand, he went inside.

"James, Lily, did you get it? Did you get the book" asked Sirius once both James and Lily stepped inside the premises.

"She got it" James replied.

"Great job Auror James and Agent Lily. The Minister would like to see you now."

Lily and James went through the bustling offices and reached a door with the label "Minister of Magic 1963 until Present" hanging on it. They went inside as ordered.

"Good job, good job indeed Auror James and Agent Lily" welcomed the Minister. "Have a seat"

James and Lily did as they were told.

"Is this regarding the prophecy Professor Dumbledore was talking about?" said Lily questioningly.

"Yes indeed" answered the Minister. "This prophecy goes hand in hand with the book you stole from the Dark Lord's library last night. This book will be transported to the Department of Mysteries after analysis, where it will be left under the guard of the Unspeakables. A counterfeit book will be reproduced to replace the one you stole as to not let the Dark Lord doubt your loyalty to him."

"Well, at this stage, do you know anything about the book?" asked James.

The minister started to lean closer towards Lily and James. "When you, Agent Lily, found the book months ago, we had little time to learn from it, since it was stolen from us by The Dark Lord. From that little time, we learned a lot from it, thanks to the genius of Dumbledore of Hogwarts. He discovered that it was buried by an unknown wizard who was trying to prevent one Dracinia Terinshly from rising into power almost a thousand years ago. How do we know it was meant for her use, well we found a letter for her in the pages of the book. The letter was written stating that the book was for her, and in it contained powerful secrets, mostly dark arts, from different parts of the world. It gave its possessor a power so strong that it was almost unstoppable. We assume that Dracinia wanted to rise to power but a wizard prevented this from happening by hiding it by the Himalayas. Why The Dark Lord stole it, well I still don't know exactly"

"I know why" said Lily. "As you know, I am assigned to keep watch of Voldemort's activities, posing as his ally, as one of his Death Eaters. During my stay at his manor, I pretended to be his lover. I know that he wants to discover the secrets of that book so that he can possess the powers that lay within it. He already has enough resources to do so. From my observation, he already did the procedure stated in the book."

"We can't let that happen." The Minister stated forcefully. "We must try to find something that can stop him. I'll inform the both of you when analysis finishes studying this book. Until then, get some rest."

* * *

"Well, I need to go back to Voldemort's before he questions my absence. Bye honey" started Lily.

"So soon? Well, I understand" answered James affectionately.

"Its hard on me too. I mean us being married but having work cut in between us so early, you know. I mean I guess what we are doing is part of life, part of protecting our future family" reassured Lily.

"As I said, I understand. I just wish we could just sail away and be together"

"Don't worry. After everything is over, we could be together as long as we want. But… " Lily suddenly looked away and threw up.

"Honey, are you alright?" asked James as he supported Lily with her arms.

"I'm fine. I've been throwing up since the other day. Its nothing."

"Could this mean that… Honey, are you pregnant?"

"I don't know. Maybe I am."

"How can you be doing your job pregnant? I'll ask for permission for your leave from the Minister."

"I can't. Voldemort's going to wonder why I am gone and he'll find out I've been spying." answered Lily. "I can't risk it."

With that, she vanished into thin air, appearing outside the manor of Lord Voldemort.

The days passed by with Lily residing in the manor of the Dark Lord. Her goal was clear, to know as much as she can about Dracinia Terinshly from Voldemort's resources. Over the next nights, while Voldemort lay asleep, she snuck out of the room into the library, searching for anything that may shed some light on this woman.

Her attempts led her nowhere nearer to solving the mystery of Dracinia. She just sat in defeat, scribbling the letters of Dracinia's name. She played with them, convinced that she can do nothing more on finding the story behind this name.

Five days later, Lily awoke with a start. She was scheduled to meet with the Minister on the same contact point as the previous meeting. She dressed up while Voldemort was away. Apparently, Voldemort was often away from his home while in the Daily Prophet, more and more killings ensued. Lily apparated as usual, arriving at the front door of the Ministry Agency.

"We have found something that may interest you" was the first thing the Minister said.

* * *

"Yesterday, Mr. Thomas called me here in the Agency" started the Minister. "He said that while he was playing with his baby son, you know ,Dean, an unknown woman went into his house. She was an old lady, white hair and all, and she was asking for help. When Thomas was about to lead him into his home, a cloaked wizard apparated and killed her. The man vanished again."

"Who was this man? And this woman, who was she?" Questions started erupting in her mind.

"The man, we don't know. It's the woman's identity that proved to be valuable. She was Dracinia Terinshly. She was the one killed yesterday."

"How did you know?"

"Apparently, the killer said 'Its over Dracinia Ternishly, you die today' before killing her with the Avada curse"

"But how! I mean how is this possible? She lived ages ago?"

"Well that is why I am asking you now to investigate into this matter. Try to find anything about her while playing an ally to Voldemort. Understand?" croaked the Minister?

"But I already searched his library. There are no records of her name anywhere." Retorted Lily.

"She was alive until yesterday, Agent. Old books cannot reveal her recent activities." and those where the final words of the Minister before he stood up and attended a letter from an owl.

Lily just sat there, transfixed, trying to sort out what she just heard. How can this be possible? A woman existing centuries ago, being killed only yesterday. She stood up from her chair, exited the office of the Minister, and walked along the cubicles of wizards and witches doing their daily duties.

Deep in thought, she formulated a plan while walking towards the house the next day. Surely a dark witch like her would be known by present day dark wizards. She planned to try and ask information about Dracinia from other Death Eaters. This often spooked her out. She avoided instances where she needed to converse with Death Eaters if it was possible. Right now, she had no choice. She had to face them. She had to face them as soon as possible. She had to face them tonight.

* * *

It was a clear evening. The moon was full and the sky was lined with stars. She prepared herself all afternoon for this meeting with a Death Eater. She got her wand ready, pulled on her cloak, and started going down the path to a Death Eater that she knew very well.

It took her around 5 minutes to arrive at the house of the Death Eater she wanted to meet. She walked towards the door, knocked, and waited. A pregnant woman answered.

"Excuse me Mrs. Malfoy. May I speak with your husband Lucius? I really need to talk to him"

Mrs. Malfoy smiled. "Of course. Come in." She beckoned Lily to get inside. Closing the door, she shouted her husband's name. She then turned to her and warmly said "make yourself comfortable"

The Malfoy house was lavishly elegant. They were rich folks, though Lily never knew what Lucius' work was. He was a blonde haired man, very cruel. This made him one of Voldemort's favorites.

"Ah, Lily" said Lucius as he came in the living room. "What brings you here? Back at school you wouldn't even come near me. I guess people change, especially when they see the wonders of Lord Voldemort"

"Oh" started Lily timidly. "I just wanted to ask something. Can we speak in private?" said Lily, looking at Mrs. Malfoy at the same time.

Mrs. Malfoy got the message and left instantly, leaving both of them to converse alone in the rich living room, lighted only by a handsome fire.

"Do you know a woman by the name of Dracinia Terinshly?" started Lily nervously. "I heard she died yesterday."

"Certainly" answered Lucius. At this, Lily felt lighter. She now could at least know who she was from him.

"She" continued Lucius "was…"

Ding Dong!

The door rang.

"Oh, wait Lily. Someone's outside" Said Lucius as he went to the door to unlock it. When he opened it…

"Stupefy!"

Streams of light hit Lucius and instantly, he fell on the floor, stunned. Albus Dumbledore stood by the door frame, beckoning Lily to come with him.

"What do we do with his wife?" asked Lily as Dumbledore held her hand?

"Oh yes" answered Dumbledore as he went inside the house and entered the kitchen.

"Stupefy"

Dumbledore went outside the kitchen, with Mrs. Malfoy floating in mid air, directed by his wand. He then pointed it at Lucius, and now he too joined his wife, floating unconscious in thin air.

"I know Dracinia. She is a very good friend of mine" started Dumbledore as they both disapparated in the cool autumn night.

* * *

A/N: unfinished fan fic 


End file.
